glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nothin' on You
Nothin' On You, en español Nada De Ti, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Beautiful. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars. Contexto de la Canción Charles decide convencer a los chicos de new directions para que le canten una canción a las chicas del club y que el les va a ayudar pero dice que quiere cantar una canción única de dos grandes músicos. Letra Blaine (Charles): Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you baby nothing on you baby Artie: Not not not nothing on you babe not not nothing on you Charles (Blaine y Trevor): i know you feel where i'm coming from regardless of the things in my past that i've done most of it really was for the hell of the fun on the carousel so around i spun (spun) with no directions just tryna get some (some) tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun) this is how i lost more than i had ever won and honestly i ended up with none Trevor y Blaine (todos): there's no much nonsense it's on my conscience i'm thinking baby i should get it out and i don't wanna sound redundant but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know (that you wanna know) but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go) cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode) and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go) Blaine y Artie (Todos): Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby They might say hi and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say Cos they got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby Charles : not not not nothing on you babe not not nothing on you Artie (Charles): hands down there will never be another one i been around and i never seen another one look at your style they ain't really got nothing on and you out and you ain't got nothing on baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes and you keep it real while them other stay plastic you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic stop.. now think about it Trevor (todos): i've been to london, i've been to paris even went out there to tokyo back home down in georgia to new orleans but you always steal the show (steal the show) and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze) like a nintendo 64 (64) if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know) Blaine y Artie (Todos): Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby They might say hi and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say Cos they got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby Artie y Charles (Blaine): everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name) and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing.sing) whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame Blaine y Artie (Todos): Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby They might say hi and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry about what they say Cos they got nothing on you baby Nothing on you baby Charles (Todos): not not not nothing on you babe not not nothing on you yeah and that's just how we do it and i'ma let this ride